Kathryn VerPlanck
Kathryn's Info Major: Linguistics/Interdisciplinary Social Science (IDS) Email: verplan7@msu.edu Cell: 513-629-0886 Has tendency to do all work at night and on weekends and send emails at odd hours.... Grants Allocated and Hours #NIH2: 6 hrs/wk Current Assignments High Priority # Low Priority # Recently Completed Assignments #RaP Label: NH 3716 6m MIB #RaP Label: NH 4721 Pre and 3m MB/MIB #RaP Label: CI 4678 Pre MB/MIB, CI 4852 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: CI4332 Pre MB/MIB #*CI4791 Pre MB/MIB #*NH 3715 3m MB/MIB #*NH 3585 3m MB/MIB #RaP Label: CI4632 12m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: CI 4657 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: 4577 Pre/3m/6m/12m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: HA 3699 9m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: HA 3664 9m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP label: CI 4619 Pre MB/MIB, 3m MB/MIB, 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP Label: CI 4675 6m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #RaP label: ID2 CI 3259 12m MB/MIB and 18m MB/MIB (NIH-LW) #ConTones for ID2 NH 4686 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-14-11 #ConTones for the following files (EBC-NIH) Due: 11-7-11 by 10 am #*ID2 NH 3844 3m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 4446 3m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 4017 9m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 4257 6m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 3358 3m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 3500 3m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 3898 6m MB&MIB #*ID2 NH 3990 pre MB&MIB #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4810 3m, 6m, 9m MB&MIB (separate "bounds" and "proms-pa" textgrids) Due: 9-27 #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4570 6m MB&MIB Due: 9-26-11 #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 3990 pre MB&MIB, 4132 6m MB&MIB, 4137 3m MB&MIB Due: 9-22-11 #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4478 12m MB&MIB, 4503 6m MB&MIB, and 4558 3m MB&MIB Due: 9-19-11 #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4528 3m MB&MIB, 4533 3m MB&MIB, and 4546 pre MB&MIB Due: Sept. 16. #Consensus textgrids for ID2 NH 4062 3m MB&MIB and 4571 3m MB&MIB Due: Sept 14 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4810 9m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 1 #Fix labels ID2 NH 4778 6m MIB #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4797 6m, 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 25 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 6m, 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 17 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4780 3m MB/MIB Due: Aug 12 #Go over NIH2 RaP labeling Due: Aug 8 #RaP labeling ID2 NH 4778 3m MB/MIB and 6m MB/MIB Due: Aug 3 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4062 3m MB/MIB Due: July 31 #References assignment Due: July 25 #ID2 CI 4394 6m & 12m MB/MIB RaP labeling (due 7/29/11) #NIH2 RaP label 2009 kid and 1064 mom Due: July 15 #NIH2 Interrater Part 2 Due: July 10 #NIH2 Interrater Part 1''' Due: July 5''' #RaP Label ID2 CI 4394 6m MB/MIB #RaP label ID2 CI 3374 12m MB/MIB #NIH NH 4257 6m MB and MIB RaP labeling Due date: Monday Jun 20th #NIH2 Phase2 1069 and 1072 kid files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - Due date: Friday, June 17 #Correct error for ID2 NH 3939 12m MIB Deadline: June 17 #Do Completion Tier for NIH2P2 interrater assignment - Due date: Monday, June 13 #References assignment''' Deadline: June 14''' #Blank RaP textgrids for ID1 HA 14 3m MET/MIT & 6m MET/MIT Deadline: June 8 '(6m MIT not completed)' #Consensus pitch and prominence textgrids for ID2 NH 4625 3m, 6m, 9m: MB&MIB Deadline: June 1 #Consensus pitch and prominence textgrids for ID2 NH 4478 3m, 6m, 9m: MB&MIB Deadline: May 23 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4137 3m MB&MIB #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4005 3m MB&MIB #Consensus Boundaries for ID2 NH 4446 9m MB & MIB #Consensus boundary textgrids for ID2 NH 4625 6m MB & MIB and 9m MB & MIB #Consensus Boundary textgrids for ID2 NH 4625 3m MB & MIB #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 3973 3m MB&MIB #Running DPx experiments #Running IPx experiments #References assignment #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4571 3m MB/MIB #RaP labeling for NIH2 1069/1072 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4497 9m MB/MIB #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 3939 12m MB/MIB #Matlab File extraction for CONSONANT Project (use tier 3!) - ID2 NH 4555 3m MB/MIB/MICP #Matlab File extraction for CONSONANT Project (use tier 3!) - ID2 NH 4558 3m MB/MIB/MICP #Matlab File extraction for CONSONANT Project (use tier 3!) - ID2 NH 4562 9m MB/MIB/MICP Skill Sets *RaP textgrid creation *RaP Labeling (IDS, NIH2, ConTones) *Matlab Extraction *running experiments *finding references *Consensus textgrid creation